Broken Vow
by MysticMarauder
Summary: [oneshot]Harry Potter broke up with Ginny Weasley, and she's now moved on into a new relationship. What happens when Harry beings regretting his decision?


**Broken Vow**

**Summary: **Harry Potter broke up with Ginny Weasley three long and torturing weeks ago. What happens when he begins regretting his decision?

**Author's Note: **Well it's finally back! After being deleted from the site for the use of song lyrics, I have finally taken them out, and done a few small edits, and stuck this back up on the site!

This is a one-shot fanfic about Harry and Ginny. Fairly fluffy. So please read and leave me a quick review!

**Broken Vow  
**Performed by Josh Groban

* * *

Harry sat alone at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, as he finished his dinner. Small, soft white snowflakes were drifting aimlessly from the ceiling, melting away just feet above the heads of the remaining students in the Hall. Christmas trees stood in front of every window, sparkling with enchanted lights, and tinsel. 

For any other person in the school, it was the happiest, and most looked forward to, time of the year. But for Harry it meant being left out in the cold. Ron and Hermione, who had become a couple a little over two years ago, were off together on a trip for Christmas, and even after them insisting Harry come, he refused, and said they should spend Christmas just the two of them.

So here he was. _Alone_. On Christmas Eve.

He quickly wiped his mouth, and was just about to stand up to retreat to the common room, when he heard her laugh. He stopped just as he was about to rise from the bench, and looked toward the door. He would recognize that laugh from a mile away. Because he loved her laugh. Her soft sweet-smelling hair. Her loving, and caring face. And her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that sent a chill throughout his body with every passing glance…

Ginny Weasley walked down the isle alongside a tall boy, with dark shaggy brown hair, and a pair of soft light brown eyes. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, and she was smiling broadly at him, as she snuggled her head against his shoulder as they walked to take a seat.

Harry had no idea who this guy might be. Besides that he and Ginny were obviously an item now. He wanted to know though. He wanted to know the boys name; he wanted to know everything they had done together. He wanted to know, and he wanted to take it away.

Harry's eyes followed the couple until they sat down in the vacant area between him and the end of the table. Although they were still a considerable distance away, Harry could see her bright, warm smile from where he was. _He_ used to be the one who made her smile. _He_ used to be the one to make her laugh and snuggle with him. But not anymore.

It had been three weeks. Three long, torturing weeks since he broke up with her. Why did he break up with her? He didn't know the reason himself, but he did it. And look where it's gotten him. _'I can't keep doing this to myself_' he thought miserably. '_Just get up… leave… before you do something stupid.'_

The first part was easy. He got up. But soon found himself walking the opposite way of where his brain was telling him to go. And before he knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of Ginny, and her boyfriend, with his hands deep in his coat pockets.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked away from the brown haired boy, and Harry watched her smile fade as she noticed him.

"What do you want Harry?" She asked letting her gaze wander from Harry's.

"Um…" What was he doing here again? What _did_ he want…? "Would you like to go on a walk?" He asked the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Harry… I can't." She said as her eyes locked with Harry's.

"Look" Harry was startled slightly as the boy next to Ginny spoke. "Ginny's more than over you, so why don't you just leave us alone," he said beginning to stand from where he was sitting.

"Ginny please," Harry continued, turning back to Ginny, who's face had gone ever so slightly pink.

"She doesn't want to go anywhere with you," The boy said loudly, staring threateningly at Harry.

"As if it's your decision if Ginny goes somewhere or not," Harry threw back as he continued to look at Ginny.

"Guys... stop" Ginny said catching the attention of both boys. "I'll go on a walk with you Harry. But then I'm coming back here, and I'm getting on with my life alright?" And with that Ginny stood up, and started walking toward the entrance, Harry hurrying on the other side of the table to keep up with her.

They finally reached the entrance hall, and Ginny stopped turning around suddenly to look at Harry, making him jump slightly.

"What do you want?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ginny… I just… I need to talk to you. I know you're over me, but I still like you a whole lot. And it's not something I can ignore."

Ginny let out a low sigh as she looked back into the Great Hall. "Harry… You chose this. Not me."

"I know but…"

"_No,_ Harry." She cut him off, returning her gaze to his. "It's not something that you can just change back. It's not something that can be reversed. I'm with Alex now, and we're happy together." Ginny said trying to convince herself as much as she was Harry.

"So that's the bastard's name?" Harry said coldly.

"Yes, Harry. And don't even _start_ to do name-calling. If anyone should be called names, it's you."

"I know that I did some stupid stuff when we were together. I didn't pay you near as much attention as I should of, and I've realized that." he looked at her hard before opening his mouth to speak again, "I miss you. I miss getting to hold you...just sitting with you… kissing you."

Harry was but a few inches away from her now. His hand brushed hers gently as he reached up, wanting desperately to feel the warmth of her skin against his. But he thought better of it, and instead brought his hand to his hair, running it through quickly.

Ginny's eyes softened as she looked at Harry, but they suddenly became dark again as she realized what was going on. "I can't do this." She said quickly, "I'm with Alex. I don't need to hear this from you," She began to turn away, but Harry quickly reached out his arm, pulling her back toward him.

"Let go of me Harry," Ginny said sternly trying to pry her arm away from his grasp.

"Come on, let's just walk outside for a while. You said we could go on a walk." Harry pointed out hopefully.

Ginny remained silent, but then turned walking with him out of the main entrance, and into the cold night air. The snow had stopped, and everything was a beautiful soft white, glistening in the moonlight. There were a few puffs of snow filled clouds, blocking out part of the crisp star-filled sky. Ginny looked up at the stars, taking in the night's beauty.

"I don't know why I broke up with you…" Harry said suddenly, making Ginny look over at him. He didn't look back.

"I guess I was scared."

"Of what?" Ginny asked confused.

Harry didn't respond right away. Instead he looked as though he were contemplating on whether to let it out or not. "I would sometimes sit alone in the common room after we broke up, and just think back on us being together," Their pace slowed as they neared the edge of the lake, "I'd remember all the times we spent sitting together. Just talking. Those are some of the happiest memories of my life. And I miss it. I miss you." He said stopping as they reached the edge of the lake, which was a dark grey-blue.

"You didn't answer my question," Ginny said softly, as Harry stared at her. "What were you scared of?"

"My feelings for you. They were… _are_ so strong. I was scared that this was some perfect dream, one that I'd soon find myself waking up from. I didn't want to admit that I liked you so much. It scared me. It scared me to think that I'm a seventeen year old falling in…" Harry's sentence faded into nothing as he quickly looked away from Ginny.

"I don't understand you Harry. How could you just let me go like that ? Do you even _realize_ the countless number of nights cried myself to sleep wondering what I'd done wrong?" She said her voice getting louder as she went "I mean, you talk of these _strong_ feelings for me that you have, but how strong can they be if you can let me go without even _trying_ to explain what the hell was going on. Because I deserved to know Harry!" Ginny's tone had grown loud and sharp.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry responded almost desperately, "I don't know why I did it. I don't know _how_ I did it. But I did. And like you said… I can't take it back now. But I can fix it. I've realized what I feel for you, and I've accepted that. But I can't live with it knowing that you're never going to want what I want from you."

"I don't know what I want anymore Harry." Ginny said looking down at the ground. "Alex and I…"

"…Alex isn't who you should be with," Harry cut in, "He can't give you what I can. He can't give you the love, and devotion that I'm willing to give to you."

Ginny looked back up at Harry quickly. "How can you say that? How can you say that when just three weeks ago you didn't show me those things. How can three bloody weeks have changed your whole perception on our relationship!" Ginny argued.

"It _didn't_ change my whole perception on it. I've always felt this Ginny. I've never stopped feeling this. And I can honestly tell you that I never _will_ stop feeling it."

Ginny didn't respond. She continued to watch Harry, looking deep into his eyes, searching his soul and his heart for an answer. And even as she looked at Harry her eyes began to fill with tears. She quickly reached up and wiped them away as she, once again, turned slightly from Harry.

Harry quickly reached up, wiping away the stray tears that remained lingering on her face. He let his thumbs brush against her soft skin a little longer than necessary before moving his hands back down to his sides. "Are you ok?" He asked softly as more tears came to Ginny's eyes.

"I don't know what to do Harry." Ginny said through soft sobs. "I still like you. I've always liked you. But I don't know if I'm going to be able to. You hurt me Harry. In a way that I don't know if I can give in to my feelings for you."

"I've said I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do," Harry said desperately. "But if getting you to be with me means that I have to send you roses everyday, and tell you that I'm at your complete mercy, I'll do it. If you want me to get you the stars, and the heavens, I'd do it for you. You mean so much to me Gin," He said as he moved closer to her, allowing himself to take her cold hands into his warm ones.

They both stood silent, not knowing quite what to say to the other. Ginny closed her eyes, letting the feel of Harry's hands on hers wash over her. She felt her stomach doing flip-flops at the simple touch and had to take a deep breath to steady her heartbeat. She opened her eyes again to find Harry looking at her.

"I'd give away anything to be with you Ginny. _Anything_." Harry said as he moved slightly closer to her. They were barely a foot apart now, and Ginny felt Harry's scent intoxicate her as he stood close. "I won't let you go, I promise." Harry said as he took his hands from hers, and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her body close to his. He smiled against her neck, as he felt her arms move around his neck.

Ginny felt a rush of emotions running through her body, as she felt Harry's warm breath against her skin. She knew she shouldn't be letting him have this affect on her. But there was nothing she could do. She couldn't resist the feelings she knew she had for him and only him. She couldn't deny him anymore.

Harry closed his eyes, as he held Ginny tightly in his arms. "Gin..." He said softly.

"mmm?" she mumbled into his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"I want you to know that I'm never letting you go again. You're the reason I've felt so much joy in the last year. You're the reason I've gotten through this year without going insane. You've been with me through everything since I was eleven." He pulled away resting his forehead against hers, "And... well, I don't want to scare you away by saying this... but..."

Ginny waited patiently as Harry tried to find the courage to tell her what he was trying to say. She smiled softly as he seemed to be at a loss for words. She pulled him close again whispering, "I love you too, Harry."

Harry's grip around her tightened as the full affect of her saying the three words he'd wanted to hear for so long washed over him. "I love you" He whispered into her ear as she pulled him closer to her. Ginny closed her eyes as she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Harry pulled away from her, his arms still comfortably around her waist, and hers around his neck. He looked deep into those wonderful eyes, resting his forehead against hers once again. They both smiled at each other.

"Gin," Harry said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're still with Alex but... can I kiss you?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Ginny let out a soft laugh. God, he loved her laugh. She smiled at him, before closing the distance between them, as her lips met with his. She immediately felt her body become warm as Harry pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. She could feel his tongue against her lips and eagerly opened up to him. She let out a soft moan as she felt his tongue on hers. She missed being kissed like this. She missed being kissed by Harry. She was vaguely aware of his hand brushing her cheek softly before he pulled away from her, smiling stupidly.

Ginny felt cold specks hitting her face gently and looked up as they both realized it had begun to snow again. Harry watched as she smiled looking around them both as the snow danced around swirling gently in the wind.

"I promise to never let you go Gin," Harry said as she buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent.

"I know Harry," She said smiling up at him. "I want you to know that I never truly liked Alex. I needed to be with someone to take away the pain of not having you. I feel awful for using him. I don't know what I'm going to say to him." Ginny said bowing her head slightly.

"We'll worry about that later," Harry said smiling gently before lowering his head once again, and kissing her deeply, letting her feel, and understand the true depth of his love for her. He had her back in his life again. He had the person he'd always wanted. And he was never going to let her go again…

* * *

**Please review:D**


End file.
